Along Came An Empath
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: It's been a few years since Sarah's trip. She's in college, and her best friend just happens to be an empath. When his magic is blocked, Jareth decides to kiddnapp the problem, aka, Sarah's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

T.D.K- Ok, so this is my debut in the Labyrinth world! If feels very weird to not be writing something for an anime. Then again, Jareth can be very persuasive, especially if he's singing.

A few notes before we begin. I no own Labyrinth. All I get is practice with my writing skills. I don't want any flames about my OC as a Mary Sue, because she plays a very important role in my plot line.

Without further ado, please enjoy my fanfic!

Ch. 1: Empath?! What empath?!

'_Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel.' _Sarah bolted up in her bed, her eyes looking around wildly. Her best friend looked over at her, pale sky eyes filled with worry. Liz went to Sarah's side, sensing the turmoil in her emotions._ 'Love without your heartbeat.' _Jareth's voice kept resounding through her mind. The twenty-year-old's friend placed her in a tight hug. She rubbed Sarah's back, trying to calm her.

"Sarah, he can't get ta ya. Your will's jus' as strong as his. Toby's safely tucked in 'cross da hall. Listen ta me; my will is stronger den yours an' his. My will protects ya." Liz's soft lyrical voice drowned out Jareth's. The other pushed her flame red hair out of her face. Sarah always wondered over how Liz's hair was almost like living fire. Liz placed a careful hand over her heart. "You've loved him all dis time, but can never submit ta him."

"That's right. I can't get his voice out of my head." Sarah had accepted that Liz could sense people's emotions three years ago, when they had met. "Some nights I can sleep, but when I do wake up, he's singing in my ears."

"Sarah, my will's stronger den yours or his. I'll be your shield, keep his voice from placin' ya in turmoil. Your emotions get chaotic when you're thinkin' 'bout dat Goblin King. You're needed here, for right now. Toby still needs his big sis."

"Thanks, Liz." The red head smiled.

"No prob. Now, go back ta sleep. I'll sit right here, 'til ya get ta sleep. Dat should keep Jareth's voice from disterbin' ya."

Jareth sat in his throne, gazing at Sarah and one of her friends. He was getting tired of the other woman. She stayed by Sarah's side, never leaving. Whatever barrier that woman could raise, was something he could not break. What was it about that damn red head that made her will so strong? Jareth breathed out, then summoned the three he really wished he didn't need to see.

The trio had remained close in the years since Sarah had solved the labyrinth. Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus strode into Jareth's throne room, trying to cover up the fear that still went through their spine. He showed them the red headed woman within his crystal. "What is it about this 'Liz' that makes it so I cannot contact Sarah, cannot sing to her?"

Ludo spoke up first. "Liz friend. Liz feel Ludo." Jareth didn't quite understand what the giant rock caller ment. Didymus stepped foreward, bowed, then spoke his own peace.

"Yes, Brother. Lady Erzabet can sense us, when we visit Lady Sarah, along with our emotions. She hath not ability to see us, yet, but will speak all the same. Lady Sarah relates our replies to her. Sir Ludo loves both maidens dearly." Jareth nodded, not liking where this information was heading.

"Sarah sayz that Liz'z an empay. No, empathy. That iz it!"

"An empath, you fool! One of the few humans that can block magic are empaths! Empaths have the strongest will of any known being!" Jareth's mind instantly started plotting how to get the empath away from Sarah. It hit him. His lips lifted into his trademark grin. It was not the one he'd wanted to show Sarah, but one that ment trouble was in store for Liz. "I'll bring her here." He whispered.

Hoggle looked at Didymus. He'd heard Jareth's words, and was worried. If Liz was brought here, Sarah was bound to return to get her back. The dwarf did not have a good feeling about this.

Sarah walked back to her dorm, Liz trailing along after. They both had managed to be roommates, and were in one of the better parts of the campus. Every few minutes Liz would look over her shoulder, like she could sense someone behind them. Sarah wondered why. She questioned her friend, who gave a startling reply.

"I keep sensin' somethin' kinda like Hoggle, but it ain't him. Trust me, I know what Hoggle's emotions feel like. Every one has a diff'rent feel ta dier emotions. I think dere are goblins followin' us."

"Why would Jareth send goblins after us? I believed he was going to leave me in peace."

"Not us, Suge. Me. Sarah, he's been blocked from ya. It's only natural dat he'd plan ta remove whatever's blockin' him from ya. It'll be fine. I'll go wid 'em, but ya gotta come get me!" Liz hugged Sarah. The brunette couldn't believe what her friend was getting ready to do. "Jareth can't do anythin' ta ya widout your permission. I'll be fine! Now run!"

"I promise I'll get you!" Sarah ran, leaving Liz. She trusted Liz completely, and hoped she knew what she was doing. After a block of running, Jareth's voice began back in her head. '_How you turn my world, you precious thing._'

T.D.K- All reviews are welcome, but flames will get bogged! Please show that nice little button some love.


	2. Chapter 2

T.D.K- Um, I didn't think anybody would like this. Guess I was wrong! So, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A kidnapping and a…rescue…?

Liz smiled, seeing the Goblin King appear before. Her smile widened as she noticed that he blocked her view of Sarah's retreating form. He was taller than Liz, and exactly as Sarah had described him. Platinum blonde hair seemed to have more in common with the texture of bird feathers. His eyes were mis-matched, but Liz couldn't tell what color they were.

Her hand began rubbing at her chest. It had begun to tighten, and it was very uncomfortable. She knew she had to be picking up on Jareth's emotions. She felt his anger at her, for cutting him off from Sarah. She felt his love for her friend. "You will come with us." His voice was steel.

"Your chest is tight. It's 'cause ya can sense Sarah nearby." The Goblin King's face darkened. Liz wasn't scared. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, if he wanted to stay on Sarah's good side.

"Do not think to confuse me, Empath!"

"I'm not. I'm sayin' a valid statement. Dat's a genuine concern too. Is your chest tight 'cause Sarah's near?"

"It is none of your concern!" Jareth was getting even angrier. Liz smirked; she loved aggervating people. Sarah often told her daily that she was annoying as hell. She adopted a look of mock pity.

"Awww, am I makin' ya mad? Sarah tells me dat I'm annoyin' at least once a day." Liz didn't miss a beat as she felt a wash of emotion, she'd only felt in this magnitude from Sarah. She gasped at the strength of the king's love. "Ya really are in love wid Sarah! She'll never submit ta ya.

"I'll tell ya somethin' 'fore ya take me ta Underground. Sarah's jus' as in love wid ya as ya are wid her." She felt more than saw Jareth's surprise and hope. "I'm ready. Let's go. I wanna see your labyrinth. While I'm wid ya, ya may do what ya will wid me." Liz jumped as she felt the magic whirl around them. Her eyes went wide as they just reappeared within Jareth's castle.

Liz sat by Jareth's feet in his throne room, her body curled up to keep from going any where near a few of his goblins. She felt the negativity of their emotions, but they couldn't compare to what she felt rolling off their king in waves. Jareth knew Sarah would come to get her friend. He didn't show it, but he was glad he would see his paramour again.

The young empath didn't like the way some of the goblins watched her. She didn't let it show, but she was afriad. Their leers reminded her of the hell she'd been through, at the foster home she'd escaped a long time ago. She was getting close to using a special power. It was something only she could do.

Her hand shot out, gripping Jareth's calf. She sent her fear through that touch, sharing emotions she kept closely guarded. Jareth saw quick flashes of a life lived almost constantly in the shadow of violence. He felt fear, an emotion he had only felt in the moments before Sarah had defeated him. It almost crushed him. The Goblin King removed her hand.

He leveled his gaze at the goblins that gazed at her. "This empath is my guest. She is under my protection. If she comes to any harm, I will personally kill the goblin myself!" The king hefted her up, and whisked her away into the depths of his Escher room. "You will be safe here. My goblins are not allowed into my personal rooms. I come here to think."

"Sarah told me dat ya sang ta her in dis room. She told me 'bout her time here. I came ta love dis place too. Hoggle, Ludo, an' Sir Didymus are my only other friends besides Sarah. It's hard ta get a lot o' friends when ya grow up inna house o' horror." Liz sat on one of the steps, letting her mind wander over the maze. Her mouth was on auto.

"What was that?"

"Sorry. If I'm emotionally stressed, I can send dose emotions ta someone else. It's a defensive thing. I don't know how I do it, I jus' do. 'Corse you're da first I've ever tried it wid. Hey, has Sarah found a way ta come get my ass?" Jareth knew a diversion when he heard one. He summoned a crystal, bringing Sarah up in it.

"She's at the entrance of my labyrinth. I wonder if I should make it harder for her?"

Sarah looked around, knowing Hoggle had to be here somewhere. "Hoggle, where are you?" The labyrinth doors opened, revealing her three Underground friends. "Guys!" She hugged them in turn, happy to see her. "Jareth has Liz! She went with him willingly, but made me promise to come and get her."

"I knewz when he wuz mutterin' it wasn't good. Ohhhh." Hoggle shook his head, hoping his other Aboveground friend was ok. Ludo looked around at the labyrinth.

"Ludo help Liz." He said. Sir Didymus nodded, his usually brazen self, quiet for once. "Browtha?" The fox knight started from his thoughts, stirring violently on Ambrosias.

"Forgive me, my friends. I worry for Lady Erzabet. I can only hope she is safe within the castle."

"Of course that Empath is safe. Sarah, what a pleasant surprise. And what, pray tell, is this visit for?" Jareth seemed nonchalant, but he was hiding well. After three years around an empath, Sarah had become good at spotting the signs. She glared at him.

"I want to Liz! How do I know she's even in your castle?! You could have dumped her in the labyrinth!" Jareth sighed, motioning to the shadows nearby.

Jareth muttered "Fine." Liz stepped out, her arms crossed. She was not a happy camper, that much Sarah could tell.

"I've been in da castle da entire time! I'm perfectly fine, Sarah. Big bad Jareth here's been keepin' me in da depths o' da castle. …Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus! I can see ya!" Liz leapt upwards, excited to finally see what her Underground friends looked like. She hugged Hoggle, then Didymus.

"Liz safe?" Ludo asked, looking the woman over.

"Yes, Ludo. I'm safe." Liz hugged the rock caller, snuggling into his red fur. She turned to Jareth, anger clear on her face. It was one of the few things Sarah loved about the empath. She always showed her emotions. "How many times do I gotta tell ya?! I hate bein' called an empath! Dammit all! Use my name or Erzabet! Or else I'll start butcherin' yours!" Sarah and company watched as Jareth and Liz began to fighting. The dark haired woman could swear they fought like siblings.

"Will you two stop it?!" She yelled, when she'd had enough. The fighting had degraded into childish name calling.

"He started it." Liz said, pointing at the Goblin King. He glared at her, ready to threaten the bog.

"Liz."

"Yes?"

"Not helping. I'm here to take Liz home. I'm hoping I don't have to run the labyrinth again, since she wasn't wished away." Sarah watched as Liz's sky blue eyes became vacant. "Lizzie?" She said, trying to get her friend's attention. Didymus tapped the red haired woman's knee, but she showed no reaction.

Liz had tuned them out. A strong swirling mass of negativity had drawn her attention from her friends. It was somewhere out in the labyrinth. It shouldn't have been there, as it felt like it didn't really belong here. "What's wrong, Lizzie?" Sarah's voice broke through, drawing her from her inner sight.

"I'm pickin' up on a large amount o' negativity. Jareth, may I?" He held his hand out, and the empath placed her hand in his. She showed him what she was sensing. In that moment he understood why she called it 'negative'. It was a swirling mass of hate, anger, sadness, envy, and other numerous 'bad' emotions. Caught in her grip, in her power, Jareth felt another of her memories take shape, but was only able to receive impressions.

Jareth felt the weight of the crushing fear once more. What was it about her past that had frightened her so badly? Could it have truly been that 'house of horror', as she had called it? The emotions and impressions left as Liz released his gloved hand. He left them in a shower of sparks, going to investigate what that mass was.

T.D.K- I've got about two more chapters down, and I still have no idea where this is going. Liz screws around with my plot a bit, and I'm pretty sure Jareth helps her. Anyway, the flame threat still holds. Show the button some love, and I'll see if I can't get everyone's favorite Goblin King in the author notes next chappie.

It's kind of lonely without someone to talk to…


	3. Chapter 3

T.D.K- Sorry for the delay on this chappie. I had a lot of things rushing at me at once. I own nothing except for Liz. Please enjoy!

"It's unlike Jareth to leave like that." Sarah said. The group of five had made it partway through the labyrinth, and were all wondering why the Goblin King had left. The champion looked at her friends. They were either settled on a set of steps, or on the ground below the steps. Hoggle was to Sarah's left; Sir Didymus had taken the place to her right. Ludo sat before her, Liz curled into his furry side.

_Something is wrong within my labyrinth, Sarah. Your friend must remain to help me solve the problem. I believe she may be the only one who can find it. Where are you?_

_ Near where I fell into the oubliette._ She didn't like that Jareth could invade her mind. Sarah DID NOT want the king to know about certain dreams she had. She blinked. One moment he wasn't there, and the next he was.

"Underground is not safe for you, Precious. Liz will be safe within my castle, while I will be hunting this being down. You will return to your home."

"No, I won't! Not without Lizzie!"

"Sarah, don't defy me!" Liz rolled her eyes, then stood.

"Sarah, Jareth's right. Whatever's causin' dis wants ta hurt ya, badly. Go home. One o' us has ta stay an' keep our dorm mates from wonderin' why dey haven't seen us. I'll talk ta ya via da mirrors. It prob'ly doesn't know 'bout me, so I'll be fine. I'm a lot tougher den I look." Sarah watched the flash in those sky eyes. The brunette knew a little about her friend's past, about the place that had been her hell.

"I know that, but I do worry about your mentality."

"I'm not a doll, Sarah. I survived dat hell, an' I'm stronger for it. We all have demons, Sarah. I jus' happened ta have kicked mine's asses a long time ago." Liz grinned. Sarah hated it when the red head was right. "Ya know dis is a losin' battle, Suge."

"I hate when your right."

"Ya ain't da only one!" Liz gestured toward Jareth. He glared at the woman, who began to giggle uncontrollably. Sarah sighed, hoping this would prove to be a good idea. If Jareth and Liz didn't kill each other first, that is.

"Fine. I'll go home. If I can help, I want to."

"O.k. Don't forget ta kiss your lover on da way back home!"

"Liz!"

"Empath!" Jareth and Sarah looked at each other, then to the hysterically laughing empath. Sarah pointed at her, while leveling a glare at the king.

"You broke her!" She accused. That was the only reason Liz would have possibly revealed her secret.

"He did not!" Liz said, her tone bored. "I've been starin' at da Escher room for awhile. I need ta work da crazy out." Sarah placed her face in her hands. _Only Liz would be this hyped up after seeing Jareth's Escher room._ She thought.

"You're annoying as hell."

"You still love me!" Liz sang. Jareth winced at the off key singing. Was this girl tone deaf as well?! Sarah smiled in reply to her friend's words. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus just sat and watched. They knew not to interrupt; it was just too much fun for them. "Plus, you're both so easy ta tease! I mean ya both thought I meant ya an' not da other!"

"Still annoying. I'll enjoy a few days without your annoyingness." Liz rolled her eyes.

"You'll be bangin' on da bathroom mirror 'fore today's done."

"Want to bet on that?"

"No. Ya always win.

Sarah nodded, a grin plastered to her face. "You make wise decisions." She replied.

Liz curled up on one of the stairwells in the Escher room. She was beginning to fall asleep there. Her breathing slowed, and the empath fell asleep. Jareth strode into the room, looking around for Liz. He knew this room like the back of his hand.

He spotted her slumbering form, and lifted her up. Her form adjusted to him. Jareth traveled through the many twists, turns, and passages of the room, knowing how to get to the other rooms. He shouldered a door open, entering the rarely, if ever, used guest room.

He placed the empath on the bed, shaking his head. _I have no right to feel this way about her. I have no need for a sibling, especially this empath._ Jareth knew why he was acting so kind, as the woman slept. She reminded him of a being from his past, before his reign.

Fear shot through him, almost suffocating him. Liz turned in her sleep, something wrong. She tossed again, this time violently. Jareth quickly summoned a crystal, tuning it to the empath's sleeping mind. What he saw was nothing but a nightmare. It was a nightmare, but there was a familiar ness to it.

"Wake up!" He commanded, taking hold of her. He shook her violently, repeating his command.

"Wha? Jareth? Where da hell am I?"

"You had a nightmare. Who were those people within it?"

"My parents died young, an' I don't remember dem. Ever since den, I lived in foster homes. Dose are places where dey send kids who don't have parents. Dat was da last one I'd been in. My foster mom was a drunk. When my foster dad couldn't get any…ya know, so he tried ta get it from my older foster sisters. Dey fought him, an' he always hurt 'em bad.

"I ran away, an' never looked back. My past mem'ries are da reason why Sarah worries over me. She's scared my foster dad'll find me an' try ta hurt me." Liz settled back on the bed, wanting to sleep again. She felt like part of the weight she'd carried her life had been lifted a little. "Jareth, would ya sing ta me? Music used ta soothe me, still does, actually."

He nodded, sitting by the bedside. The Goblin King sang an ancient lullaby softly.

Sarah looked at the bathroom mirror. She would never let Liz know that her friend had been close to finally winning. _I am NOT going to call Liz. I just want to check on her._ She rationalized.

"Show Liz to me!" Liz slept on a bed in the Goblin Castle, the king keeping a silent vigil. Sarah felt better, knowing someone was there, in case the empath's past came back to haunt her. The mirror's focus changed, with Jareth's face filling the glass.

"Sarah, should you not be asleep? It's almost midnight in your world."

"I just wanted to make sure she was o.k. Liz gets really horrible nightmares. She wakes up screaming some nights." Sarah paused, then said, "I shouldn't have told you that."

Jareth's eyes were unreadable. "I believe I may have prevented such a thing from happening. Your friend has done something to me, Precious. Even now, I can sense the undercurrents of the empath's emotions."

Her brow knit together. Sarah knew that Liz could feel other's emotions, but only another empath could sense hers. The implications, at least what Sarah thought was implied, riled her. "How do you know it's Liz, and not a power of yours?!" She asked, her tone defensive.

"When she touched me, I felt _her_ emotions and what she was sensing. Now, I do not need to touch her to know. She feels completely safe here, near my castle's heart. Her sleep is not troubled by nightmares, nor will it."

"I didn't know she could do that."

"I believe that Elizabeta never wanted any being to know. She never had any intention to use such an ability." The pair fell silent for a few moments before Jareth broke it. "Sarah."

"Yes?"

"Do you truly love me?"

"I will not submit to you! Not for anything less than your equal!"

"Sarah, a simple yes or no is quite sufficient."

"Yes, I do." She admitted, to Jareth's delight. She watched as the king's eyes lit at her words. "My earlier words still stand."

"Which ones?" Sarah looked at him, knowing Jareth knew which words she meant.

"Good night, Jareth." Her irritation bled into her voice. Sarah may love him, but the king was as bad as Liz in annoyance level.

"Goodnight, Precious."

T.D.K- Ok, so I tried to get Jareth to be in the A/N with me, and it didn't work. I ended up hanging over the bog for ten minutes, so I learned my lesson on that one. To clear up some possible confusion, this is my first fanfic for something that isn't anime or manga. A lot of times the authors will have the characters interacting with them in A/Ns on that part of the site. Hence, why I said I was lonely.

Anyway, leave a review, and I'll get four up soon. (Hopefully)


End file.
